The invention relates to a device for measuring the deformation of a structural component.
Devices of this type are known. Generally, they use measuring elements which are based on strain gauges glued or attached in some other manner (e.g., spattered on) to the structural component the deformation of which is to be measured. These measuring elements must be attached to the structural component with great care. For this reason the known devices are expensive.
It is therefore the object of the instant invention to provide a device for measuring the deformation of a structural component which is simple and inexpensive to produce.